


When You Come Around, It’s Like The Sun Is Out

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Doyu *^* [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neighbors, Swearing, but he comes from a broken family, depressed doyoung, doyoung is actually jeno's uncle, jeno's cats, minor jaeyong johnten and nomin, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: PROMPT:Doyoung is a single dad (with Jeno as his son >.<) and a homebody. He has a crush on his neighbor who he always watches from the window. One day he works up the courage to knock his door. The guy that opens the door is everything that Doyoung had ever dreamed of and more. Little does he know that he had the wrong apartment…





	When You Come Around, It’s Like The Sun Is Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doyumylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyumylove/gifts).



> Hiiii!!!!  
> I want to say a big thank you to doyumylove for the wonderful prompt that I got!! I had a great time writing this fic and I hope you'll like it><  
> I'm sorry if this is different from what you expected (I know it's kinda rushed and cliche, I suck TT.TT)  
> Also I big thank u to our moderator for creating this fest and making an amazing job at managing everything ^^  
> Everyone I hope you like this and sorry for any mistakes 💗  
> ps. I saw a post on twitter earlier about Jeno's cats and maybe i messed up a little bit their genders...

**When You Come Around, It’s Like The Sun Is Out**

 Doyoung was satisfied with his life. He had his nice, cozy apartment, a stable job and of course his sweet angel, Jeno. His friends were probably a good add to his life but he would never admit that.

However his life wasn’t always that simple, as cliché as it might sound. He worked hard and sacrificed a lot to make it to where he’s now. But he wouldn’t change a thing if you asked him. He wasn’t ashamed of neither what he went through nor wanted pity. Besides, things may have turned out different if anything was to change.

 

Things took a bad turn mostly when Doyoung’s father left them. His older sister started hanging out with the wrong people and slowly dropped out of school. A few years later their mother was diagnosed with cancer and her body became more and more weak with each passing day. On top of everything his sister got pregnant and as expected her “boyfriend” refused to take any responsibility. After many fights with their mother his sister run away to China leaving behind her son.

Yes, Jeno was actually Doyoung’s nephew. But he raised him as his own son. And he sometimes called him like that. He was still a teenager when he found himself taking care of his ill mother, raising a child, working and trying to do well in school.

He got used to that routine and he was happy since he did everything to help people that he loved. He would go to school, home, at work and home again. The next day he would do it all over again. He spent many hours of the day at home and that made him even more a homebody than he already was. Of course he had his friends who were always by his side and gave him courage when things got tough. Even though some of his friends went to study at different cities they never lost contact and they still supported each other.

Raising Jeno wasn’t as hard for the young boy as he had thought it would be at the beginning. At first, his mother would take care of him as she was still fine, making it easier for the teen to get used to the idea of a baby. Even so Doyoung always had motherly feels and was the “mother” of his group of friends. Thus he got very attached to the young boy.

Thankfully, Jeno wasn’t a bratty kid at all and he never gave Doyoung a tough time. He listened well at all times and even his sick mother could look after him. Jeno knew that Doyoung was his uncle and knew about his biological mother but he didn’t care. He considered only Doyoung and his grandmother his real and only family.

Unfortunately, when Doyoung was in university his mother passed away as her condition had worsened. Doyoung got very depressed after that but he realized that he had to be strong. At least for Jeno who was still at a tender age and was also very close with his grandmother.

Nevertheless he got through everything and now he felt complete. (At least that’s what _he_ felt like).

He was a strategy manager for a company, allowing him to work from home and visit the headquarters only a few times each month. He liked the job, it was what he had studied and it provided him a decent salary to support himself and Jeno.

Speaking of Jeno, he had just started university leaving Doyoung alone for the first time in his life as he moved to a different town. It was hard at the begging but now after four months he got used to it. Of course he would call Jeno at least two times a day to make sure he’s alright until Ten, one of his closest friend scolded him for it,

(“Jeez Doyoung, let the kid breathe for a second!”

“Shut up Chittaphon! What do you know” Doyoung had told his friend irritated.

“I know because if my mother called me for like a hundred times a day I would get pretty angry”

“I want to make sure he’s fine. Is that so bad?”

“No, but you must let him be independent. He can take care of himself. Just let Jeno call you whenever he wants… He’ll call you don’t give me that face! You know he’s a good kid.”)

And indeed Jeno called him frequently and they would tell each other how their day had been, their news and of course Doyoung had to report to Jeno about his cats’ doings. Yes Doyoung had to raise Jeno’s three cats since he left. The young boy wanted to take them with him but Doyoung wouldn’t allow that. He was allergic to cats for God’s sake, what if something happened and he was alone?

~

_“-ung! Hyung?”_

_“Yah asshole wake up!”_

Doyoung groggily opened his eyes due to all the shouts and banging on his door. _Wait, what?_ There was someone at his door? And was that his Jeno’s angelic voice? (He totally ignored Ten’s irritating insults).

Doyoung quickly got out of bed, jumped a sleeping Bongsik and ran to unlock the door.

“Jenoooo!!!!! My baby~~!!” he engulfed the boy in a (very) tight hug rocking him back and forth.

“Uh hyung, I can’t breathe” Jeno managed to get out from where his face was squashed in Doyoung’s neck.

“Let the boy breathe” Doyoung heard Ten saying as he let Jeno and turned to see the Thai boy already seated at his living room. He gently pushed Jeno inside and closed the door behind him.

“Fist no one invited you in _Chittaphon_ and second, Jeno what are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  He looked confused at the black haired boy, his tone definitely different from when he was talking to his friend.

“I wanted to surprise you for this weekend but I forgot my keys.” Jeno smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah and this idiot was worried that something might have happened to you since you wouldn’t pick up your phone and open the door _despite_ my reassurance that you were probably sleeping like a log. By the way nice pajamas _uncle Doyoung_.”

Doyoung looked down to see that he was wearing his bunny printed pajamas that Taeyong had gifted him last Christmas. But then it hit him.

“Hey! Don’t ever call me _uncle_ again!” yes Doyoung felt old if Jeno called him uncle for some reason and Ten, like the asshole he is, took advantage of it.

“Don’t call me by my first name!” Ten screeched

“That your real name, Chittap-”

“Nalie!!!” Jeno’s voice interrupted their argument and they saw the boy kneeling down and petting his kitten.

“Jeno wash your hands well after and you know where your allergies medicine are.” Doyoung sighed making his way to the bedroom to change his clothes. He tried for years to make Jeno stop touching cats but realized his defeat when a young Jeno had come home with a small kitten in his hands, his nose runny and eyes red, asking if they could keep it.

 

After they had the breakfast that Doyoung had made and Ten left as he had work at his dance studio, Doyoung and Jeno were resting on the sofa.

“Hyung, I’m going meet up with Renjunie. Do you have any plans for today?”

“Uhm, I have some last emails to send but other than that I was going to stay in. Why are you asking?” Doyoung furrowed his eyes at Jeno. It wasn’t normal of him to ask something like that.

“C’mon, it’s Saturday! Don’t you have any plans? Like a date maybe~?”

“Lee Jeno! What are you talking about?” Doyoung got up to hide his flashed face. (Jeno had his grandmother’s surname but he had kept his father’s, Kim).

“What! You always stay at home. You never go out to meet new people! And aren’t you tired of this? Hyung, when was the last time you were in a relationship? Don’t you think it’s time to look after yourself? You’re still young…”

“Please Jeno I’m not having this conversation again.” Doyoung groaned. He was so fed up with this topic. His friends always tried to set him up on dates and make him go out more. And the last couple of years he had to listen to Jeno’s lecturing too.

“But why! What’s your excuse now? You don’t have to look after me since I’m young and all that stuff you used to say.” Okay that hurt.

“They weren’t excuses Jeno and you know it!” Doyoung pouted at the young boy.

“At first but now you don’t have to worry about me anymore-” Jeno looked at his buzzing phone and then back at his hyung. “Look, Renjun is waiting but I don’t want to leave you alone…”

“Jeno just go, I have stuff to do” Doyoung grabbed Jeno’s coat and ushered the boy to the door.

“Okay, see you later!”

“Bye!!! And by the way you left me alone the day you left for university.” Doyoung acted hurt to Jeno who was waiting for the elevator.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“Have fun!” Doyoung laughed and closed the door.

He smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Jeno cared so much about him. What a sweet dongsaeng.

After he was done with the dishes he tied up a bit the living room and picked up some papers and reports from the window sill where he usually sat to work.

That part of the house was probably his favorite. The wide ledge was low and allowed him to sit there for hours and just observe the passing people of the small alley.  He would usually take his laptop and work from there founding himself losing truck of time.

He grabbed his laptop and placed himself on the soft pillows. It had started raining a while ago and the small droplets were running down the window catching the black haired boy’s attention.

He was lost in his thoughts when he saw _him_.

Yes, the past months there was another reason why Doyoung liked to sit on the window sill so much.

He hadn’t seen him for a while. Perhaps he was away. He watched him through the rain-stained glass as he moved around-probably picking stuff up and then disappearing again.

Doyoung sighed as he looked away. This had to stop. It was getting ridiculous. Did he really have a crush on his neighbor?

Of course he had never seen him up close. But from his neighbor’s small window he could tell that he was young-around his age possibly. He had dark hair and lean body. Most of the residents of his neighborhood were elder people. That’s why Doyoung noticed the unknown man at first. But then he started to observe him more and more. It was like he became obsessed with him. For long periods of time he shut the blinds indicating that he wasn’t there. When Doyoung would see the blinds open again he would be suddenly in a good mood, making his friends question his sanity.

Doyoung shook his head and tried to focus on his work. Jeno would be back soon and he had to cook lunch.

~

There were always moments in life when one regrets his life choices. Now was one of them for Doyoung. Why did he agree to go out with his friends again? And before anyone judges him and says that he’s being inconsiderate, you should know that he’s being a third-no, a fifth wheel at two couples.

It was fine at the beginning. They had dinner at a nice restaurant, everyone was happy with the food and they had a common topic to talk about. But why did they have to continue their night out at a club. Doyoung not only hated the loud music, sweaty bodies and smoke, but he also _really_ despised being with couples.

And now on his left (at least they were _seated_ in a booth) there was Ten, heavily making out with his fiancé, Johnny. On his right Taeyong  looked pitifully at Doyoung and the situation he was in but wasn’t doing anything to push away his own boyfriend who was whispering god knows what in his ear and leaving hickeys on his neck.

He spared them another look before he angrily grabbed his drink and chugged it down in one go, placing it roughly back on the table.

“Whoa, what’s gotten into you Dons?” Ten finally pulled away from Johnny and had the audacity to ask.  

“What? WHAT you ask?! I’m still waiting for the “fun” that you said it’ll be!” the black haired man screamed (thanks to the loud music he was barely heard but whatever), not putting up with the whole situation anymore. “The only thing that’s been happening for the past hour is you” he pointed at Ten “and them being all gross and couple-ly!”

“It’s not our fault you’re single-”

“Johnny hyung, Jaehyunie, why don’t you go grab us some more drinks?” Taeyong batted his eyes lashes at his boyfriend cutting Ten off-Jaehyun obeying immediately getting the hint.

Now that they were the three of them, Taeyong turned his full attention on the younger and Ten was looking confusingly at him.

“Hyung, your drink is still full…”

“Yes Ten I know. But I thought that Doyoungie would be embarrassed if the others were here”

“Embarrassed of what?” Doyoung raised his eyebrows at Taeyong. He didn’t have a good feeling about where this was going. He’s friend had this particular glint in his big black eyes.

“Well, you know how we’ve always been saying that it’s about time to find someone-” “YOU say that! I never agre-” “ _AND_ I couldn’t help but notice that one man sitting at the bar-he keeps looking at your direction.” Taeyong smirked as his gaze turned to the bar where he was referring to prove his point.

Indeed there was a man-probably in his thirties-looking at them. In fact, Doyoung had also noticed him but he hoped that he was a pervert who was looking at the couples making out on his sides. He felt quite uncomfortable and shifted in his seat while gazing at his lap to avoid the man’s eyes.

“Oh hyung you’re right!” He felt Ten excitedly jumping next to him “Go talk to him!”

“No way!” Doyoung’s eyes widened.

“Why? What do you have to lose? He’s not that bad looking too” Ten commented as he bit his straw. “Okay, probably you’re worried cause your nonexistent flirting skills are rusty as ever-”

“Shut up Chittaphon.”

“Guys please stop” Taeyong interfered before they started bickering again. “Doyoung, Ten’s right. Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“No hyung. I don’t want to” He whined like a small child.

“Is there anyone else that catches your eye?” The older tried again.

“Why? He’s not your type?” Ten teased him as he nudged his side. _Yes, he’s not like him… Wait, why am I thinking about him in a situation like this_

“No he’s not. Do you have a problem?” he snapped at him.

“Yes I have. And what’s your type Mr. “I’m too good for anyone”?” 

“I never said that! He’s just not my type! Not someone I’d go out with…”

“Dons?” Taeyong’s soft voice was heard through the loud bass. “Do you… Do you perhaps… _like_ someone?”

“Hm? Hy-hyung, where did you get that i-idea?” He smiled awkwardly at Taeyong. _Please don’t notice my flashed face. Please…_ he kept chanting in his mind.

“Why are you stuttering Doyoung? Is perhaps Taeyongie hyung right?” The Thai wore a shocked expression on his face now.

“You can tell us you know…” Taeyong grabbed his hand to stop it from nervously tapping on his thigh. _Fuck I’m screwed_.

“Uhm… well… _maybe_?” he said in a small voice but due to his friends eyes being glued on him of course they understood what he said.

All he remembers after that was his friends screaming and shouting at the same time and him trying to explain to them that _he_ even wasn’t sure about what he felt. Did he have a crush? Or was he just confused? Admiration maybe? It felt weird to talk about his neighbor out loud but after that he felt kind of relieved. And surprisingly Ten wasn’t making fun of him like he thought he would.

 

In fact, the next morning Ten came knocking at his door.

“So, he’s away…” Ten noted as he looked out of Doyoung’s window. “You said that most of the times he has the blinds closed, right?”

“Yeah” Doyoung sipped his tea as he watched his fiend fearfully. He was really interested in his neighbor after all.

“Maybe he’s a CEO and takes many business trips or something like that. Ooooh hot. Are you sure you’ve never seen anyone else in there? Do you think he’s single?”

“Oh my god, Ten! I don’t know. Please, can we talk about something else?” He looks at him pleadingly.

“Yes” _Thank god_

“When will you go meet him?” _God, why?!_

“Never! Are you crazy!” _why am I even asking._

“C’mon Dons. Don’t be so uptight all the time. Be more spontaneous.”

“And what will I tell him? Hello, I’m a creep who’s stalking you through your window?” Doyoung huffed and got up to place his mug in the sink, Ten trailing behind him.

“Hmm, what if you go and ask for something? You know like they do in the movies?”

“You seriously want me to go there and say “Oh, hey I ran out of sugar, you got some? By the way, I’m your next door-no, your next apartment block neighbor?” It’s happening _only_ in the movies for a reason Ten”.

“Of course not! God, use your imagination Dodo! You want me to tell you everything! I already had the main idea. Do something by yourself”

Doyoung decided that conversing with Ten will get him nowhere so he just focused on washing the dishes and ignore his best friend.

He had so much stuff to do today. His work was a mess, he had to go by the office and get told of by his boss because somehow it was his fault that some employees didn’t check their emails. And above all he had to take Jeno’s cat to the vet.

“Doyoung! Are you listening to me?” Ten’s voice disturbed his thoughts and he saw the Thai man hoping off the counter- _when did he sit there?!_ -“Whatever, you’re so distracted lately. I gotta go. Got a date with Johnny and let’s just say that someone might get lucky tonight~” He winked at him as he wore his coat.

“You’re literally engaged and live together! You get lucky more than enough-Ugh what am I even talking about. Have fun and tell Johnny I say hi” Doyoung pushed Ten out of the door. He had a lot to do and if it were up to Ten he could be standing there forever.

“Of course. And don’t forget to tell me if anything happens with your hot neighbor-”

“Bye!!!!” Doyoung shut the door.

~

_Stupid Ten and his stupid ideas._

Doyoung was driving back from work and even though he got scolded pretty bad form his superior for no reason something else couldn’t leave his mind.

As he was ready to leave from his home earlier, he noticed that _he_ was back again. His blinds were open and he saw him moving around again.

And _now_ he couldn’t stop thinking about meeting him. Dozens of different scenarios run though his mind about meeting him. Sadly, his face was a blank to Doyoung since he hadn’t seen him up close yet. _Yet?! Where did that come from?_ It was Ten’s fault! If he hadn’t mentioned about meeting him he would have never even imagined about it.

He took a deep breath as he parked his car and got out. This wasn’t like him at all. He should pull himself together.

He was meeting with Taeyong for lunch at Jaehyun’s restaurant and he had decided to talk to his friend about his little problem.

 

“I think it’s a good idea. I mean, maybe you like the _idea_ of him. And you don’t have to do anything extreme. Just go there, knock his door and ask something generic. What do neighbors talk about usually? That way you can at least see how he looks like, his face… Maybe he has really bad teeth” Taeyong made a face at that. Maybe his hyung was right.

“I don’t know hyung. I’m so confused…” He sighed and picked at the leftovers on the dish.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jaehyun suddenly appeared sitting next to his boyfriend and putting his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Just how delicious was your food. Again.” Doyoung smiled at him.

“I’m glad hyung. It was a new recipe I was trying and I was kinda worried if it would turn out good. Taeyongie actually helped me.” Jaehyun smiled at his boyfriend who glared at him.

“I’m your hyung you brat”

“Hm, whatever you say _babe_ ” Jaehyun leaned down and placed a kiss on his boyfriends lips making him screech and pull away quickly.

“Jaehyun! Not here, we’re on your workplace!”

“C’mon hyung I’m on a break. I missed you” Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong but Doyoung heard it and took it as his queue to live and give them some time alone.

“Well, I should get going. Thank you for the meal Jaehyunie. It was delicious”

“Doyoung don’t leave so soon.”

 “No hyung, spend some time with your boyfriend. You two need it.” He said and after he bid them goodbye he left.

~

“Oh god Jeno’s going to kill me! Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What do I do now?” he cried at Ten who was still laughing over the phone. “Stop laughing this is serious! Shit”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. But you really lost your cat? While you were trying to get it to the vet?”

“Yes… will you stop fucking laughing prick! Just get your ass here to help me find it before it’s too late.”

“Fine, I’m coming. But you realize you owe me a lot for doing this”.

“Yeah whatever you want. _Just please_ come here quickly.”

Yes, Doyoung lost one of their cats while he was opening the car’s door. He hadn’t realized that he hadn’t locked the cat’s carrier well until he turned around and found it empty. He searched the whole block with no luck before calling Ten.

 

“Relax Doyoung. It can’t have gone that far. It’s probably scared, hiding somewhere.”

“I don’t know. He lived most of his life in the streets before Jeno took him in. I guess he’s used to the outside world.” Doyoung felt miserable. Even with Ten they couldn’t find the cat anywhere. “If anything happens to him or if we never find him… Jeno will hate me”

“Doyoung stop thinking like that. Jeno could never hate you and we will find him. Look, I have to go and it’s late so you should rest too. I’ll come tomorrow and we’ll search for him again. Okay?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for everything.”  Doyoung hugged Ten (he wasn’t feeling well but he was sure he’ll regret being so nice later) and after he left he decided to take a shower and call it a night.

 

The next day when Ten came after work and they searched for the poor cat at the parks nearby they found nothing yet again. Doyoung was better than yesterday, his mind clearer and calmer. But he begun losing his hope and Ten’s ideas weren’t helping at all. Of course he was thankful for his friend’s aid but he was starting to annoy him.

“I told you Ten, if we make posters Jeno might see them when he comes.”

“But what about asking around the neighborhood? ...You know, maybe… you can also get something out of it” Ten gave him a look and continued walking ignoring Doyoung who came to a halt.

“What are you implying?” He finally asked as they reached Ten’s car.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t understand…” Ten turned and saw the perplexed expression on his face so he continued “Alright alright, let’s say that _maybe_ you can ask a certain someone if he saw your kitty somewhere”.  He then unlocked the door and got in his car.

“Think about it Doyoungie” and he was gone.

“ _what?_ ” Okay Doyoung started to get what Ten was implying. And he didn’t like it at all.

 

_But why I can’t stop thinking about it. Ugh._

Doyoung closed his laptop and looked again towards his window. He was working for the past hours sitting at his usual place next to the window but he couldn’t concentrate. Ten’s words (and Taeyong’s from the previous day) were stuck in his head. It really was a good opportunity to go talk to _him_ and finally meet him in person. But he also kind of felt like a huge selfish asshole for thinking about his love life in a situation like this. _But… what if he can help me? You never know…_ Besides, he had already asked some passers-by if they had seen the feline.

Okay, this was it. He will do it. He’ll talk to some other neighbors too. It’s not like he’ll do it for his own benefit. _Right? ..._

~

_In, out_

_Breathe_

_Relax_

_Fuck_

This wasn’t working. He had already backed out a couple of times and returned back in front of the door that was blocking him from his crush. Or at least that’s what he hoped for if his estimation was right. He assumed that his apartment block and the neighboring one were similar so this should be the right apartment.

But could he really do it? He had already knocked on some of the (his) neighbors’ doors and they were unexpectedly pretty friendly. In fact they assured him that they’re sure his kitten would be fine and not to be sad, they would inform him if they saw it somewhere. (Okay maybe he did already know the neighbors that he talked to but that’s not the point).

He took a deep breath and stood in front of the door. _Let’s do this_

After some ~~minutes~~ seconds he finally raised his hand and knocked.

 

_Maybe he’s not in? weird, his blinds were open-_

The sound of the door unlocking cut his thoughts (and his heartbeat probably).

_Go_

_Leave!_

_Maybe I should just forget it!_ He turned around to leave quickly before the door opened but-

“Hello” Oh, maybe that was the nicest, warmest sound he had ever heard. He slowly raised his head only to meet… “So perfect…”

“Excuse me?” The perfect man asked, a beautiful smile adorning his stunning face.

“Uhm…” _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ “N-nothing. He-hello to you t-too” _God it must be him. He’s so beautiful…_

The guy giggled- _how can he be so cute AND sexy at the same time?_ -and flashed his white teeth to Doyoung “Can I help you with something?” _Yes with many things actually._

Doyoung lost in his thoughts saw his lips forming a smirk “Really now?” 

_Huh? Oh… don’t tell me I said that out loud?_

“Uh… I mean” Doyoung cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together “I’m Kim Doyoung. I live in the next apartment block.”

“Nakamoto Yuta” Yuta shook Doyoung’s offered hand. _Is he from Japan? That means he can speak Japanese! That’s so hot…_

“Yeah, um… I-I actually lost my cat?”

“Are you asking me?” Yuta teased him as he leaned on the door and crossed his arms, an amused look on his face. _Well that’s annoying! But his accent is adorable…_

“NO! I know I lost my cat and I wanted to ask you if you saw him! I-I asked some other neighbors too. Don’t think I’m a weirdo or anything!” Doyoung frantically said realizing how ridiculous the whole situation must look to the other man.

“Relax. It’s fine. I actually feed some of the strays in the neighborhood so maybe I can help you.”

That’s how Doyoung found himself sitting on his _crush_ sofa, explaining the whole situation and telling Yuta how to contact him if he found the cat.

And Yuta… He was so so perfect. He not only had godly angel like looks but a great personality too.

 

“Oh Ten, he’s just amazing. I felt like I’ve known him for my whole life. He was so easy to talk to and approachable. And even though he teased me a little, I didn’t actually mind it. Unlike you who annoys the fuck out of me”

“Thank you Dons, you’re such a nice frie-”

“And Ten, did I tell you about his smile? He was so smiley and kind. My cheeks still hurt from beaming so much. And his hair looked so soft and they were this dark chocolate color that looks so good with his pale skin.” Doyoung sighed dreamily still thinking about Yuta. “Ten are you listening? You’re really quite”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah” He heard Ten replying distracted from the other line. “Just thinking. Love really does wonders, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing just… I’ve never heard you talk so passionately about someone before. Anyway” Ten continued before Doyoung could start with his whining and deny everything “Tell me what he told you about himself. You won’t shut up about his perfect teeth and hair and whatever. I believe even I can describe him by now. You said he invited you in right?”

Doyoung sulked to himself by Ten’s words. Oaky maybe he talked a little too much about Yuta but who cares. _He was in love…_

“Right, well he said that he really likes animals but it’s not allowed to have one in his apartment. He often feeds the strays of the neighborhood so he might find Bongsik. Oh and” Ten heard a squeal “He said that every morning he goes for a run so he might find him then”

“And I guess you’re not this excited about finding the ca-”

“He goes for a run! He must have a great body. No, I’m sure. I mean he looked very lean through his baggy clothes but I always thought, even before I met him, that he was well sculptured. I thought he’d be taller but who cares. I find it endearing that he’s shorter than me.”

“Okay Doyoung, I’m really happy that you’re so excited and all that stuff but please, _please_ don’t start again with Yuta’s godly looks” Doyoung also heard Johnny’s voice asking Ten if he’s ready so he goodbyed his friend and continued his day while daydreaming about the angel who lived across the street.

~

The next day Doyoung found himself in a situation he would have never imagined.

Jeno came. Without notice. On a weekday.

Doyoung had just got out from the car (he was forced out of his warm house due to his empty fridge) when he saw the local bus stop and Jeno coming out along with Renjun. He furrowed his eyebrows at the two boys approaching but then he panicked. _Bongsik_

“Hyung!”

_Calm down Doyoung just act angry and sent him back. Yes that would do. Or just say that Ten got him or that he’s at the vet-_

“Hello Mr. Kim” _Shit when did they get here already._

“Renjunie how many times will I tell you to just call me hyung. And you mister, what are you doing here!” he pointed an accusing finger at the black haired boy. Time to put his panic aside and become the so called “nagger” that everyone likes to call him.

“Jeno I’ll be over there.” Renjun bowed quickly and went farther to give them privacy.

“Hyung how are you? Did you do something? You look so handsome” Jeno smiled sweetly at him making his eyes turn into half-moons. 

In another situation Doyoung would be affected by the sweet boy but not today. “Cut the crap kid. Don’t you have classes? What are you doing here?”

“Okay, the thing is… look I’m a grown up already and it’s not my fault that all of my friends study in different cities-”

“Get to the point Jeno”

“There’s a party tonight, here… and I want to go.”

“So that means you’ll lose tomorrows classes as well!” Doyoung widened his eyes.

“Please hyung, it’s no big deal, I’ll take the notes from my classmates. And… Jaemin will be there” Now Doyoung wasn’t that strict. Of course he wouldn’t mind Jeno attending the party and there was no harm done by skipping two days in school. _But Bongsik_ … And Jaemin would be there? Na Jaemin? Doyoung knew that Jeno would kill to see his best friend (and crush but Jeno didn’t know that Doyoung knew about his feelings for the cute boy).

“ _Appa please_ ” Oh yes Jeno _really_ wanted to go. He only called him like that when he wanted something.

“Doyoung-ssi?”

…

_Am I going crazy?_

“Sorry for interrupting your conversation.”

_That voice…_

Doyoung saw Jeno looking confusingly at someone behind him and he slowly turned seeing the man whom that melodic voice could only belong to.

“Oh, Yu-Yuta-ssi. Its fine” God he hoped that Yuta and Jeno wouldn’t notice his flashed cheeks.

“I just wanted to ask if you found your cat? Was it Bongs-”

“BONGSIK!” Jeno shouted quickly grasping what Yuta was talking about. “Hyung is Bongsikie missing?” He asked frantically.

“uhh, you see…”

“He is! Hyung! For how long? Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I’m sorry! I wanted to try and find him first. I didn’t wanna tell you. And for about three days…”

“I have to find him… I’ll go search with Renjun” Jeno run to his friend and then they left together. Doyoung let him be since he knew that now Jeno was like a father who lost his child and wouldn’t listen to him until he found the cat.

“I’m so sorry” Yuta said from behind him. Fuck he had forgotten about him for a second.

“No please, it’s not your fault. Actually I think you helped me with telling him about it. If it was up to me I’d be postponing it until he’d found out about it by himself.” He looked down sadly. He couldn’t help but feel bad for not telling Jeno.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yuta giving him a brief smile.

“I still feel bad. Maybe I can help you search for him? I mean if you don’t have anything else to do…” Doyoung may have talked to Yuta for half an hour or even less but he could still feel that his behavior was odd. He was so confident and certain about himself yesterday. He must really feel guilty.

“Yeah sure, I’m free so…”

“Great!”

 

They were strolling through the alleys, a peaceful but not awkward silence between them. They exchanged a few words but mostly stayed quite. Until…

“So I guess your son really loves your cat”

Doyoung was surprised at first by hearing Yuta’s words. _He must have heard Jeno call me appa_ “You mean Jeno?” 

“If that’s his name then yeah” Yuta laughed a little putting his hands further in his jacket’s pockets. Doyoung smiled at him, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. _Let’s just blame the cold._

“You must’ve had him in a very young age… Or you’re much older than what I’ve assumed” Yuta smiled at him again but then immediately his grin fell and apologized “I’m sorry. I’m prying too much. You don’t have to answer-”

“It’s okay. Actually Jeno isn’t my biological son… it would be weird if he was for my age” he laughed a bit making Yuta’s gorgeous smile reappear on his face.

They continued talking and Doyoung found himself opening up more and more to the other boy. He talked to him about Jeno, his mother and his sister. It was strange for him to speak about his personal life to a stranger. But he felt that Yuta wasn’t one. He was also very open to Doyoung and they both got to know each other better.

Doyoung learned that Yuta was indeed from Japan and had come to South Korea to study and ending up staying permanently. He was working for a company that published manga and that it was actually his dream job (not a CEO after all). He was also a year older than Doyoung (They decided that since their age difference was only a few months to skip the hyung and call each other by name) and had two sisters.

 

Time passed so fast with Yuta and without realizing it they had already returned back.

“Thank you for helping me. I hope you didn’t get a headache from all my talking” Doyoung smiled at the ground suddenly too embarrassed to have eye contact with the Japanese boy.

“Hmm, you do talk a lot” Yuta paused looking at Doyoung’s reaction and smirked at his pout “ _but_ I don’t mind it. I like hearing your voice”.

Doyoung didn’t know how to respond to that. He felt his whole face turning beet red and even reaching his neck. Yuta’s been actually _incredibly_ flirty since he met him so he should be used to Doyoung’s bashfulness by now. He was fluttered by the handsome boy’s constant compliments but he felt that that was his behavior and Doyoung wasn’t anyone special to him.

As he was looking anywhere but Yuta, he felt a light touch on his arm.

“Why don’t we exchange numbers? You know… To tell me when you find Bongsik”

“Y-yeah sure… for Bongsik”

“For bongsik” Yuta grinned and Doyoung quickly took out his phone and after they were done he beamed at the shorter man “Well I should get going. I have to find Jeno too. Goodbye!”

“Talk to you soon!”

 _Soon?!_ Doyoung smiled awkwardly and almost fell flat on his face as he turned to leave when he heard Yuta muttering an almost inaudible “ _cute”_.

 

When he returned home he was shocked with the sight that greeted him.

Jeno was sitting on the sofa with Bongsik in his arms, eyes red and his nose runny.

“Oh my God, Jeno! You found him!” He ran immediately towards them but then stopped “Wait. Why didn’t you tell me!!! You could have called me!” He whined “When did you find him? WHERE did you find him? Did-”

“Hyung, hyung please stop and let me explain” Jeno smiled at him and put the feline down.

“We actually found him a while ago close to the fish market where I had first found him. I took him to the vet and then came back, cleaned him and fed him. Renjunie left after the vet.”

Of course Jeno would know his cat’s whereabouts.

“Why didn’t you call me? It sounds like you found him hours ago. I didn’t have to search for him for all this time”

“Oh but I did it for you. You got to spent some time with your _friend~_ ”

“Hey! How did you know who I was with? And what does that mean!”

“Nothing” Jeno grinned and got up “I’ll go take a shower. Can’t turn up on the party like this”

“Yah! Come back!” Doyoung followed after the boy but got the door slammed to his face. “I never said you’re allowed to go to that party!”

_Ugh! Am I that obvious about Yuta? Fuck I gotta call the others…_

 By the next afternoon when he’d meet with his friends he had already finished with his work, cooked and cleaned up.

Jeno had also returned. He had spent the night at Mark’s who was also responsible in driving the whole squad to the party and back.  (Doyoung only allowed that since he trusted the sweet Canadian boy).

“Did you have fun yesterday?”

“Yes” Jeno smiled dreamily and Renjun rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Was… Jaemin there?”

“Yeah” Jeno replied and left to his room with a faraway look on his face.

“Don’t misunderstand Jeno, Mr. Kim. Jaemin said that he’ll return from the States and continue his studies here. He has that stupid look on his face since Jaemin asked to stay with him for a while… Oh! I probably shouldn’t have told you that” Renjun smiled coyly. But it seemed to Doyoung that the information didn’t just slipped from the Chinese boy. He was too smart for that.

“Don’t worry Renjunie I already imagined that this had to do with Jaemin. And I don’t mind him staying with Jeno… Jeno’s old enough to make his own decisions. I just hope he won’t get too hurt from this… And for the last time, it’s HYUNG! Stop calling me Mister Kim!”

Renjun just laughed but then he turned serious again. “I suppose you know what’s best for Jeno…”

“What do you mean by that Renjun?” Doyoung eyed the boy suspiciously.

“Okay, I’ll be honest with you. I’m not sure about Jaemin’s motives anymore. I don’t know if he’s just so oblivious about Jeno’s feelings or if he acts like it. And last time he left Jeno got really hurt and now he’s back and everything’s fine again…”

“Renjun, I think you and I both know that Jaemin’s not my favorite person in the world. But I think it’s up to Jeno to find out about Jaemin-”

“Jaemin? What about Jaemin?” Jeno appeared and Doyoung immediately put a smile on his face.

“Nothing! Renjun just told me that he thinks of coming back”

“Yes! Isn’t it great” Jeno grinned at him “Renjun? Shall we get going? Hyung, I don’t know if I’ll be able to come this weekend… I might be… err… busy.”

“Yeah sure” Doyoung hugged Jeno his mind lost in his thoughts.

After the boys left he got ready and went off to find his friends.

 

(“I don’t know Doyoung. It seems to me that this _Yuta_ really likes you.” Taeyong grinned.

“Oh I am _sure_. He obviously finds you cute. And who the hell gives you his number to tell him if you found your fucking cat” Ten scoffed earning a glare from Doyoung.

“Kun! Please support me in this!”

“I’m sorry Doyoung but I don’t think he’s just ‘flirty with everyone’ as you put it”

“You traitor!”

“Oh Doyoungie I’m so proud of you! I’ve never imagined that you would be so whipped for someone. It’s the first time I’ve heard you talk like that about anyone beside Jeno…”

Maybe updating his friends about Yuta was a bad idea after all, Doyoung thought muting Taeyong’s endless talking.)

~

Doyoung was doing this out of _consideration_.

_I basically asked him to keep an eye if Bongsik ever appears_

Yuta would probably, like the kind sweet angel that he is, had in the back of his mind to see if among the cats that he feeds, is the cat that matches with Doyoung’s description (and blurry picture on his phone). Or when he went for his morning run he’d look around to search for the cat… sweat running down his temples and his bangs sticking to his forehead, his plump lips slightly open, his strong thighs flexing and his arms on full display due to the tank top that he’ll wear ( _Wouldn’t he be cold? No Doyoung! It’s your own fantasy you can imagine whatever you want_ ). Yes Doyoung didn’t want to trouble the poor boy-

‘ _Hello?_ ’

_Fuck! When did I press the call button!_

“uhh… Yuta? Its Doyoung”

‘ _Oh, Doyoungie! Hi, how are you?’_

_DoyoungIE?!_

“I’m fi-fine, thank you… How are you?” He heared Yuta’s laugh. God, could he sound more stupid…

‘ _Fine but now that you called me I’m great’_ Wow that’s kind of cheesy… _But I love it~_

“Umm I wanted to tell you that I found Bongsik”

‘ _Really? That’s great!’_

“Yeah… actually Jeno found him that same day. Should have told him from the begging and skip all the trouble” he laughed awkwardly and bit his lip. _This is SO awkward. I’m talking about my cat again._

_‘Hmm, but then you wouldn’t have met me, right?’_

_Whaaaaaaaaat_

“Ye-yeah you’re right. Do you want to have dinner with me?”

‘ _What?’_

What?

_What?! Where did that come from! Oh my gawd_

“To thank you!” He added immediately “For helping me look for Bongsik! I feel like I’ve put you in trouble…”

_‘Oh Doyoung you really didn’t. But since it’s for Bongsik then I’d be happy to.’_

“For Bongsik” _Yeah right_ “How about tomorrow at eight? I can pick you up and use my car…”

 _‘That would be great’_ He heard Yuta chuckle.

“Perfect… Umm see you tomorrow then”

_‘Yes… Goodnight Doyoung’_

“Goodnight Yuta”

Annnd he did it!

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I did it_

“I can’t believe I asked Yuta out for dinner”

Wait.

_What am I gonna wear!?_

~

“Will you stop pacing up and down like a madman-which you totally are by the way? If I knew that love made you even more annoying than you already are, I wouldn’t encourage you so much to find a boyfriend”

“What boyfriend and love Chittaphon! It’s just a friendly dinner. You’re supposed to help me here!”

“I am helping you but you rejected all of my ideas! And _please,_ you wouldn’t stress so much about what to wear if it was just a “friendly dinner”” Ten even dared to use air quotes. Doyoung just blushed and looked down miserably making Ten heave out a sigh “Look, wear one of your hundreds of shirts and I’m sure you’ll look great. Besides, he’s already infatuated with you… Just stop looking like you’re about to cry. You’ll ruin the make-up that _I_ spent an hour making.”

“I’m sorry. I’m acting dumbly…”

“No you’re worried because you wanna impress him. Aw you’re like a high school girl who got her first crush~”

“Okay, thank for your help. Now you may leave” And they were back in their Tom and Jerry mode.

“Dons, didn’t I tell you? I’ll leave with you”

“No way!” Yuta had texted him earlier that he’ll come by Doyoung’s apartment and they could leave together form there. If Ten left with him, then they would run into Yuta.

“Yes way”

“Yuta will be there!” He whined. He wasn’t ready yet for Ten and Yuta to meet. He probably would never be ready for that to happen. They would tease him endlessly.

“I’ll go on the other direction. Relax. Sheesh”

 

He should expect that that wouldn’t happen.

“Hi! You must be Yuta. I’m Ten, this grumpy man’s best friend” Ten grabbed Yuta’s hand and smiled charmingly at him.

“Glad to meet you” Yuta said dumbfounded at first but then smirked at Doyoung who was watching the sight in front of him with his mouth hang open.

He decided to step in when Ten wouldn’t let go of Yuta’s hand and just kept staring at him with a creepy smile on his face.

“Ten here” he grabbed Ten’s hand to separate them “was just leaving. Right Ten? Your _fiancé_ is probably waiting for you.”

“yeah sure… I hope I’ll see you again Yuta-ssi” Ten eyed his friend “Have fun!” he winked at Doyoung and turned around to leave (but not really moving).

“Yuta come this way. I’ve parked my car just around the corner” he pushed Yuta and turned around the same time Ten did-he to make choking motions at his friend and Ten to give him thumbs up and make some inappropriate gestures while smiling like a pervert.

~

“So, why don’t you tell me more about yourself? It seems like I was the only one talking last time” Doyoung laughed and took a sip from his glass. At least he could blame his reddened cheeks on the wine. Like, who can look _that_ hot in just a plain white shirt and skinny jeans? Yuta can for sure.

_Why did he have to leave open that one stupid button? For me to drool over his perfect sharp collarbones obviously… Oh how’d it feel to bite and lick-_

“Doyoung! Are you okay?” he could see Yuta reaching out to him and giving him a glass of water to stop his coughing session which he gladly accepted. Thinking lewd things about your crush while you’re drinking AND said crush is right in front of you isn’t a good idea after all.

“Yeah I’m fine now, thank you”

“Do you want more wine?” Yuta offered him eyeing his now empty glass. 

_Perfect. He probably thinks I’m an alcoholic now_

(Even so he found himself responding with a “yes please”)

 

After some more wine and their bellies full, Doyoung had already learned more about the other boy that made him even more fascinating to him ( _And of course he has to be super funny too!)_

“I basically haven’t changed much… I think I enjoy the same things like when I was a teenager. My mum keeps saying “When will you grow up? You still act like a little boy” and stuff…” Yuta said imitating his mum’s voice and making Doyoung laugh.

“Hmm so let me think” Doyoung leaned his head on his hand “in your free time you watch anime, read manga and play football”

“Yeah… Oh! Don’t forget my very thrilling walks in the forests. You should join me some time… Hey! Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… we really are complete opposites”

“Opposites huh? That’s a good thing right? You know the basic rule of physics” the Japanese man winked at him.

“Oh I know~” Where did that come from? Maybe he had too much wine tonight.

He cleared his throat and continued “I actually really hate exercising, going out, nature… I think you get my point”

“You hate going out?” Yuta cocked his head looking at him curiously.

“Uhm, it’s just… I always preferred staying in and loved sleep. My friend Ten-oh you met him” _wish I could forget that_ “always tries to get me out of the house and go to clubs and stuff. But since” he paused. Should he continue?

“Since?” Yuta smiled encouragingly at him.

 _That smile._ Yuta had him wrapped around his finger with just one smile.

“You remember when I told you about my sister leaving and that I took care of Jeno since then?” he carried on after Yuta’s nod “You see, my father…

And that’s how he found himself telling Yuta his own story. Without hiding anything he had completely opened up to the other and thankfully Yuta _listened_ to him. He didn’t show any pity like Doyoung was afraid. Just understanding and may he say _admiration_?

_Nah probably just my imagination…_

 And when they left later (and he argued with Yuta to let him pay for their dinner) and said goodnight to each other, Doyoung slept for the first night in many years feeling so content.        

~

The following weeks passed peacefully and quietly. Doyoung was busy with work which consumed most of his energy. He met up with Kun to grab lunch and Ten came over a few times (Taeyong was busy with his job as well so they only talked over the phone). Jeno also true to his words couldn’t come because he was ‘busy’ with assignments. (Doyoung was a little disappointed that he still hadn’t told him about Jaemin).

He exchanged some texts with Yuta too. They hadn’t met since that night but the handsome Japanese man never really left Doyoung’s mind. He often looked out of his window to the older’s apartment but the blinds were sat these days. But according to his texts he was fine just following his routine so that was enough for Doyoung.

 

But as the days went by, Doyoung isolated himself more and more. Ten knew better than to visit him. Jeno called him from time to time and Taeyong just texted him to know if he’s okay. Because that was the best he could be. They all knew that this time of the year he needed to be alone. They knew that shutting down everyone and staying by himself wasn’t healthy. But it was his decision and they had long decided to respect it.

That’s why when he woke up _today_ after he barely slept last night and checked his phone there were some texts from his friends, one from Jeno saying that he’ll be there in a couple of hours and one from Yuta. He decided not be an asshole ( _again_ ) and ignore them so he replied to everyone that he’s fine and got up to get ready before Jeno came.

The whole house was a mess; clothes and papers from work were scattered everywhere, the fridge and cupboards were empty (thankfully Jeno wouldn’t stay) and no light or fresh air had entered the apartment for a week.

 _He_ was a mess. But he couldn’t care less at the moment.

Soon Jeno texted him that he was outside and together they made their way to their destination. They walked there. The cold air was always good for the both of them. It helped to clear their minds. They didn’t talk. There were no words needed. Doyoung could see that Jeno was fine. Even though he was the younger one he was always stronger than him. And he couldn’t be more grateful for that. He wanted Jeno to be happy.

 

After they paid their respects Jeno left and Doyoung was alone again.

He could finally let his tears fall.

Seeing the photograph of his mother smiling on the memorial and happy should make him happy. But no. He felt _sad_. It brought back all those memories Doyoung had buried deep down for a year. But they always come back the day of his mother’s death. This day every single year. He tries, truly tries so hard to recall all the happy memories they had together. Except he can’t. His mother’s illness was so bad before she passed away. Doyoung could see that she was going to leave them soon. And he couldn’t do anything about it. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. Her body slowly giving up. He always acted strong for his mother’s sake and for Jeno’s but every night he cried in his room wondering the exact same thing he is asking himself even right now. _Why?_

Today wasn’t only his mother’s death but the day that everything he suppressed and tried to forget came back. Why did their father leave them? Why was his mother ill? Why did his sister act like that? Why did he spend his childhood years watching his mother worrying about his sister? Why did he have to grow up and have all those responsibilities while his friends still played in the streets? Why _him_?

He kept telling himself that everything was fine. He was happy. He was satisfied with his life. He had his nice, cozy apartment, a stable job and of course his sweet angel, Jeno.

But maybe after all everything _wasn’t_ fine.

 

The alcohol burned his throat and made him dizzy. As he was refilling his glass he noticed someone hovering over him. He turned his head and saw Yuta who smiled as soon as their eyes met.

“Oh it is you. I wasn’t sure when I saw you from outside.” Yuta grinned at him but then frowned. He must have noticed Doyoung’s situation.

“What’s gotten you so sad? Lost your cat again?... Okay I’m sorry. That was a bad joke” Doyoung gave him a small smile appreciating Yuta’s effort to make him feel better. However not even the sweet boy’s smile could make him happy tonight.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Doyoung’s eyes widened as Yuta took a sit in front of him and ordered more bottles of soju.

“I’m joining you! Obviously you’re sad and you don’t have to talk about it but” he leaned closer to Doyoung, a mischievous beam forming on his face “you know people are starting to look at you weirdly. You know what they say about someone drinking alone”

Doyoung burst out laughing expecting something serious to come out of the older’s mouth. It was amazing how just a few minutes with him and he already managed to make him laugh.

“Honestly I don’t even care about what they think about me right now” he smiled at Yuta and filled his glass “Let’s just forget about everything for tonight. What do you say?” perhaps it was the alcohol talking but for the first time in years he wanted to let himself loosen up. To erase everything from his memory and just live for himself.

“That’s why I’m here”

 

 

_Fuck_

Everything was hurting. But mostly his head and his lower back.

He turned in the sheets trying to wake himself up and slowly opened his eyes.

_Thank god the shutters are closed_

He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up wincing from the pain. Slowly he begun to gain his consciousness and that’s when it hit him.

Memories from last night started flooding his mind as he adjusted his eyes in the darkness and realized that this wasn’t his bedroom.

_Am  naked!?_

_What is happening? What happened last night? Fuck_

Images of laughing and _Yuta_ come into his mind.

_“C’mon just one more bottle”_

_“I think we had enough Dodo… can I call you like that? It’s funny” Yuta laughed._

_“Walk straight or you’ll fall!”_

_“ow it hurts” Doyoung whined as he fell flat on his ass._

_“Told you”_

_“Hyung”_

_“Hyung! Don’t ignore me” Doyoung hit Yuta’s arm as they were walking making him stumble._

_“Oh? I’m hyung?”_

_“Hmm who else?” Doyoung smiled and hugged Yuta’s arm (more like hang himself from the other man)._

_“you’re so pretty” Yuta was kissing all over his neck pressing him into the wall, Doyoung busy trying to get rid of Yuta’s jacket._

_“and you’re hot. So get out of this fucking thing” Doyoung greeted his teeth as his unfocused self failed miserably in unbuttoning the other’s shirt._

_“Patience baby, why don’t we move to the bedroom”_

Doyoung brought his hands on his face like that would stop all the embarrassing memories that kept coming.

“What did I do!” _Oh shit_

He quickly closed his mouth and turned around to see if Yuta’s anywhere. The bed was empty and so was the rest of the room.

He got up almost falling down from tripping on the sheets and turned on the lights. He spotted his clothes folded on the dresser and he hurriedly dressed up.

_Now’s the hard part_

Yuta was possibly out, waiting for him to wake up and leave.

_I’m going to cry! How am I gonna face him now. I can’t even remember most of last night’s happenings. What if I said something really embarrassing?_

He took a deep breath and opened the door waiting a bit to hear any sounds from the other rooms. There was nothing.

He walked out and found himself in the living room which he was familiar with. He spotted his shoes near the entrance and he quickly put them on and left making sure he closed the door.

Walking back home he felt like he was making the walk of shame.

Even though there was no one around, he almost ran back to his home.

 

He had just taken a much needed shower when he stopped in front of the mirror after his eyes caught something on his collarbone.

_A hickey!_

His eyes almost fell of his skull when he saw more of the red _marks_ on his body. He hastily  discarded the towel that was hugging his waist and ran his hands over his skin. There were marks on his hips too.

_What the hell happened last night?!_

After he got dressed he decided that he should clean around the house while he was trying to figure out what to do.

Obviously he wanted to get wasted yesterday because he was feeling awful. And then Yuta joined him. That far he remembered. After that things are getting blurry. He remembered laughing to everything that Yuta said but also himself moping about his life and how wrong everything feels. They left at some point (obviously) and he had some memories of them walking together back home. He could recall him clinging to Yuta _a lot_ (he’s a clingy drunk okay? And Yuta’s probably on the most collected side but anyway).

And then going at Yuta’s apartment and…

“Oh fuck! I did _it_ with _Nakamoto Yuta_ , the most perfect human being alive” a stupid smile formed on his face as his cheeks turned redder by each passing second. He put down a pile of dirty clothes he was done collecting and sat on the window sill.

“This is so embarrassing” He whined to himself as some images from last night kept running in his head.

Yuta really had _that_ power on him huh? He could make him not only forget all of his problems that kept hunting him for the past week but also act completely out of line. He was never one to go out get dunk and have one night stands. His past (very few) relationships were all with men he got to know them first before trusting himself with them. And again it just never felt right. But with Yuta it did. Even though he couldn’t remember most of the previous night’s happenings he knew that what he felt was real.

However…

_He wasn’t there in the morning…_

Doyoung raised his head and looked outside at _his_ window. Yuta probably left before Doyoung woke up to avoid him. He must think that last night was a stupid drunken mistake. _And he has every right. If I was in his place I’d think the same…_

“He must hate me now. Fuck why did I do that? I probably just forced myself on him and he was too drunk to reject me.”

As tears started filling his eyes he hastily called the one person that could help him. Ten.

~

In the span of a week Doyoung was back to his everyday routine. He decided that the best thing to do was to get himself together and continue living his life. Yuta hadn’t contacted him neither he did (even though he was sure that he lost his watch somewhere in his house) so he should just forget about him and move on. Of course he kept blaming himself for losing Yuta from his life despite Ten’s words (“He’s an asshole Dons, you deserve much better. You’re young free and kind of handsome” “Hey!” “so you’ll find another man. He’s the one who should be crying now for losing you” “thanks Ten”  “What a waste though… He was hot. Like, so handsome wow-” “Ten!”)

 

He was forced out of his house this afternoon to meet up with Taeyong and Jaehyun. And of course after that when he was just five steps away from the main entrance he had to hear _that_ voice. Calling his name.

“Doyoung! Please wait” He turned around slowly and saw Yuta running towards him. “Doyoung, I know that you don’t want to talk to me but… can we talk? Please?” he looked at him with pleading eyes. Doyoung was too stunned to talk so he just nodded making Yuta smile briefly.

“Thank you. Do you wanna come to my place? I’m just gonna take a quick shower because…” he said and looked down at himself making Doyoung notice just now what he was wearing. He had probably just returned from football practice cause he was wearing a blue t-shirt, with black shorts and knee high shocks and holding a backpack. He’s jacket was open and Doyoung could see his sweaty shirt sticking on his abs. _Why do you have to look so hot right now?_

“uhm sure yeah” he replied dumbly and they made their way to Yuta’s house.

 

“Make yourself at home… I’ll just take a shower cause I feel gross” _Oh you’re really not_ “I’ll be quick I promise”.

When Yuta left Doyoung sat awkwardly on the sofa trying to calm down his thumping heart. _He’ll probably tell that it was a mistake and that we should never talk again… But why did he have to invite me in? He could just tell me there. Or just leave things as they were. Is he that cruel?.._

As he was trying to figure out what Yuta wanted to talk about and looked around he couldn’t help but recall what happened the last time he was in this room. Himself pressed against the wall, Yuta’s mouth on his skin, him trying to take off Yuta’s clothes. Oh and how good Yuta made him feel. One of the few things he could remember was Yuta’s hot kisses on each patch of skin that was revealed with each button that he opened. How he got so irritated when one sleeve was stuck on his watch and he almost ripped it. How he left those lovebites on his pale skin-

_Stop thinking about that stuff now!_

_Wait_

_My watch! Now I remembered where I lost it… and how_

Should he ask Yuta if he had found it anywhere in his house? But that would be very very awkward. Maybe he could look for it? While Yuta was in the shower… _No Doyoung you can’t go in his room and search his stuff. But… my watch…_

“I’m such an idiot” he whispered as he entered Yuta’s bedroom.

It was dark like he remembered. _Should I turn on the light? No! I should just leave, Yuta will be done soon._

He was about to leave when he saw the room’s window. This was probably the window he could see from his own apartment. _I wonder what Yuta can see from his window._ He raised his hand ready to roll open the blinds-

“It’s broken”

“Huh?” Doyoung turned to face Yuta at the door wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. He turned on the lights and smirked at Doyoung.

“I’m just saying the blinds aren’t opening. It’s been broken for almost a year now.”

“I-I… I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude. I just…” _Just tell him the truth_ “I think I lost my watch here that night a-and I was too embarrassed to ask you if you had found it and I came to look for it myself”

“Hey hey” Yuta walked closer to him “Relax I don’t mind. It’s not like you’ll steal anything. And yes I’ve found your watch and that’s one of the reasons I invited you in” Yuta said and then walked over to his nightstand and took something from the drawer. He then returned to Doyoung and gently took his hand and wore the watch on his wrist. “There. I wanted to give it to you but I wasn’t sure if I should text you…”

“Thank you. And I’m sorry again” Doyoung looked down as he felt blood rising to his cheeks from Yuta’s action. _Why am I always blushing when I’m with him?_

“It’s okay. Let’s go to the living room. It’s too dark in here”

 

They were sitting next to each other silently until Yuta decided to speak up first.

“So, I believe that you don’t really wanna be here so I’ll keep it short.”

_Why wouldn’t I want to be here? I always wanna be close to you_

“I… I feel terrible for what happened th-that night. I’m so sorry-”

“huh, so you do think it was a mistake” Doyoung smiled bitterly to himself. For some reason he hoped that maybe that wasn’t the deal.

“Of course! I acted so immaturely and stupid”

“Okay! I know that you regret it and I’m sorry I forced myself on you! But you didn’t have to call me here and offend me like that. I already feel bad. I know you can do so much better than me and that you were drunk-”

“Wait, Doyoung hold on” Yuta interrupted him looking at him with his big eyes. “What are you talking about? I never meant to offend you in any way! That was never my intention.”

“Then stop telling me how much you regretted that night. You made it clear when you where nowhere to be found that morning” Doyoung shouldn’t cry now. Not in front of Yuta.

“Oh Doyoung no. You misunderstood me”

Doyoung watched as Yuta scooted closer to him and then he felt Yuta’s warm hand wiping one tear that had escaped from his eyes. “What do you mean?” he turned his head and sensed the Japanese man taking a hold of his hand and running his thumb over his skin.

“When I left that morning I thought that I’d find you still sleeping in my bed since you had told me that you’re not an early riser. I went for a run to clear my mind but not because I regretted anything in the way that you think.” He heard Yuta sigh and turned to look at him. “This is a mess when it shouldn’t be.”

“Why are you saying that?” Doyoung asked still confused. He felt like they were in a maze that Yuta had already escaped but he was still lost trying to find the way out.

“Because something tells me that this is a big misunderstanding. Look, what I regret was not acting like I should that night. You were drunk and had your own personal problems and I should have taken care of you. Instead I got drunk and couldn’t control myself anymore. I-I was attracted to you for a while now if you hadn’t noticed and I can’t help but feel that I took advantage of your drunken state. When I woke up that morning I was so happy but then all those thoughts started flooding my mind and I thought that going out for a while would help me. But when I returned and you weren’t there all my fears had come true. I thought that you hated me for taking advantage of you and you didn’t wanna talk to me. That’s why I didn’t contact you.”

Doyoung felt his head hurt. There was information suddenly that he had to think of. Yuta was right. This was a mess. A big misunderstanding. All this time he thought that Yuta hated him while Yuta thought the same bout him.

_“I-I was attracted to you for a while”? Yuta likes me?! ME?_

“You… You like me?” Doyoung immediately raised his hands over his mouth. _What the fuck is wrong with me! Of all the things I could say I chose that!_

“You’re adorable you know that?” _Oh and we’re back to his flirting._

“Yes Doyoung I like you. I thought I was obvious”

“I-I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I understand-”

_No!_

“No!” Doyoung’s eyes widened “I-I mean that… I like y-you too” _I’m not going to back away now. I’ve been dreaming of this moment since the first time I saw you._

Yuta smiled cheekily at him and leaned his face closer “Then… can I get a kiss?”

~

“Ten… Guess what?”

“What?”

“I, Kim Doyoung, got myself… a boyfriend”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?”

~

“Hey Doyoung can I ask you something?” Taeyong asked as he took a spoonful from his ice cream. They were sitting in Doyoung’s living room. He had just finished telling every single detail about what had happened four days ago at Yuta’s house.

“You just did”

“You’re a jerk. Anyway, you said that Yuta said that his blinds were broken for almost a year?”

“Yes why?”

“For a _year_?”

“Yes!” Doyoung rolled his eyes at his friend’s insistence. But… Wait…

“Hyung”

“Doyoung”

They both run to the window and kneeled on the sill looking outside at the now _open_ blinds on Yuta’s? window…

“Maybe he has another room or something? Or fixed them?” Taeyong tried looking at Doyoung while biting his lip worriedly. It was a bad habit of his. His friend’s eyes were stuck on the glass.

“He didn’t Hyung” He answered calmly.

“Sooooo, what are the chances right?” Taeyong laughed trying to lighten up the mood. “You got the wrong apartment BUT got yourself a perfect boyfriend. Crazy huh”

“Yuta isn’t the person I was looking at for months and drooled every time he took off his shirt or was spending hours just observing him picking stuff up from his floor.”

“Doyoungie…”

“FUCK!” He suddenly screeched startling Taeyong.

~

Of course after some weeks passed his friends were making fun of him for the situation he was in.

He hadn’t told anything to Yuta (for obvious reasons).Yet.

Everyone insisted to tell him and that Yuta wouldn’t act weirdly about it. (They had all met him by now and Yuta as the social butterfly that he is fit in perfectly. They all loved him and they were already hanging out with Yuta when Doyoung wasn’t around-the audacity).

He also decided to tell Jeno about Yuta. He was always insisting on him finding a boyfriend so he would be finally happy (Doyoung was worried if Jeno would like Yuta). However when he asked Jeno to talk to him and told him the news the boy was surprised. Or more likely _tried_ to act surprised. But he couldn’t hide from Doyoung so with a little pressure from the older he spilled everything (His stupid friend, Chittaphon, was obviously reporting to Jeno about Yuta since day one. That’s why the day that Jeno had learned that Bongsik was lost he acted like that. He had figured out who Yuta was and knew about Bongsik already).

And of course Yuta would get along with an eighteen year old boy. Their interests were basically the same.

(And yes, as much as he didn’t want to yet, he did meet some of Yuta’s friends too. Thankfully they were all very nice. Taeil was like a calm power and he got along with him well. Winwin. Oh poor Winwin. Doyoung really felt sorry for him. Obviously Taeil and Yuta had a weak spot for the younger and they wouldn’t let him in peace for a second. And then there was Jungwoo. He knew Yuta from their football practice and Doyoung had to admit that he took quite a liking on the younger. Like he wanted to protect him- ~~more like baby him~~ ).

 

So here they were in Doyoung’s house with his friends and Yuta just chatting and chilling.

And naturally Ten wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“So Yuta hyung, has Doyoung told you about his hot neighbor?” he wriggled his eyebrows at the older.

“Hmm, what do you mean?” Yuta turned his gaze to Doyoung who was too busy murdering with his eyes a certain Thai boy.

“Uhh”

“Oh come on Dons tell him” Taeyong continued teasingly and buried himself more in Jaehyun’s arms when Doyoung started hitting him with a pillow.

“C’mon _Dons_ tell me. Should I be worried” Yuta smirked at him. Suddenly everyone’s eyes were set on him.

“Fine fine… It’s nothing important really.” He stopped and just played with a loose thread on his sweater.

“Yes? And…” Yuta tried to make him continue. Doyoung acted indifferent.

“Oh for fucks sake, Doyoung had a crush on a guy he was stalking from his window and when he lost his cat he found the opportunity to talk to him. But he and Ten are stupid obviously because they thought that his apartment was yours and you know the rest”

“Oh thanks Kun” Doyoung gapped at his usually quiet and calm friend.

“Hold on. You were watching in someone’s apartment and you had a crush on him?”

Yuta saw Doyoung’s cheeks turning pink and his lack of response answered everything.

“From which window? Who were you watching?” Yuta continued amused turning to the others as Doyoung buried his face in his hands making muffled noises.

“That one” Ten pointed at the window that was next to them and Yuta immediately got up and looked outside before Doyoung could stop him.

“Yes that one must be my apartment… But… Oh don’t tell me” laughs erupted from Yuta as he sat on the sill. “Doyoungie, you’ve got a crush on Hansol hyung?”

“Stop it! I don’t have a crush on anyone and I don’t know a Hansol. Just forget about it please” Doyoung whined and started throwing pillows at the Japanese man. (He had many pillows)

“But Dons I can set you two up! I know Hansol, he’s my next door neighbor. I have to admit that he’s hot”

“Stop it!”

“I had an amazing time with you Dodo. I hope you’ll be happy with Hansol” Yuta pretended to wipe a tear from is eye making the others laugh even more from the whole situation.

“Shut up! I don’t like Hansol. I’m stuck with you, anyway.”

“But what about your crush? Oh I’m sure you watched Hansol’s toned body while he was changing with your mouth hang open” Yuta pressed on enjoying Doyoung getting all flustered and annoyed.

“Believe me he did” Ten added watching amused Doyoung’s reaction.

“ _Chittaphon!_ You’re soooo dead” He screeched and got up ready to attack the smaller boy before Yuta approached him again and made him sit down.

“Relax Doyoungie. We’re just teasing you. You’re so adorable when you get all blushed and bothered like that” He pinched the younger boy’s cheek and Doyoung slapped his hand away.

How could they do this to him? Especially his friends? He crossed his arms and pouted ignoring everyone’s attempt to sweet-talk him.

“But seriously now, should I be worried? I mean Hansol’s quite a catch and all you got was me. I know I’m super handsome and manly-”

“And modest” Taeyong sneakered earning a glare from Yuta.

“-anyway as I was saying-”

“No Yuta. I don’t like that Hansol guy. I’ve never even seen him up close. Can you please drop it?” Doyoung sighed and looked pleadingly in Yuta’s eyes. If Yuta could hear his thoughts he’d already know that he was really everything that he had imagined. Thankfully he couldn’t.

“Hmm yes”. Yuta said and gave him a small peck making the others groan.

“Shut up-especially you Ten! I’ve seen you and Johnny hyung do way more than kissing” Doyoung glared at the other but then felt a light pressure on his neck.

“Oh really now? Tell that to your boyfriend”

“Ten!” Doyoung tried to push Yuta away (but not really wanting to). “You know what, this is my house and I can do what I want”. Doyoung then murmured and smirked at Ten.

“Hey! Is this how you treat your guests? Rude!”

 

 

 

 

It’s been almost a year since Doyoung had met Yuta. Almost a year since he and Yuta got together.

And it was one of the most pleasant years in Doyoung’s life. It’s been a while since he had felt so calm and peaceful. Yuta was like a missing piece in Doyoung’s life that he didn’t even know he needed. He wasn’t only his boyfriend but also a dear friend that supported him and understood him. When sometimes things got hard for Doyoung Yuta was there to cheer him up or let him release his frustration and then put him back together. His friends also noticed that he was happier and less depressed than before. Yuta’s ‘healing smile’ as he himself called it was truly healing.

It wasn’t like everything was perfect. Of course they fought especially since Yuta liked to push Doyoung to his limits and annoy him at all times. And it wasn’t very hard to upset him. Their fiends now called them the bickering couple.

Doyoung didn’t even realize when the perfect angel like man that he had met turned out to be an actual devil. It was like another Ten had entered his life. (But Ten couldn’t make it up to him with kisses and cuddles)

Doyoung also got to learn that Yuta was quite the romantic type. He liked to surprise him and take him on dates. But it wasn’t very easy for the older since Doyoung most of the times refused to leave the comfort of his home. That’s how Yuta had found himself in Doyoung’s apartment more often than he had imagined.

It was amazing how they got to meet and ended up being so different yet so compatible. Doyoung said it was just coincidence. Yuta said it was fate.

~

“Yuta hyung do you really have to leave?” Jeno whined at Yuta as he zipped his suitcase.

“It’s just two weeks Jeno. What’s gotten into you all of sudden?” Yuta set his suitcase on the ground and made sure that he had gotten everything he needed. He looked amused at the boy who was sulking behind him. Sure they were close and he felt like Jeno was a younger brother he never had (Doyoung would often get jealous if Jeno talked to Yuta first about a problem of his and not to him). But he never acted so clingy to him. However Yuta had a suspicion about where this behavior came from.

“B-but hyung…  You can’t leave me alone in this! You said you’d be there”

“Oh so that’s what this is about. And I thought you didn’t want me to leave cause you’d miss me” Seeing that the younger wasn’t smiling he sighed and took a seat patting the space next to him “Jeno, you’re worrying too much. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“But hyung is scary”

“Doyoung scary? He looks like a rabbit. He’s cute when he’s mad.” Yuta laughed recalling all those times he’d angered his boyfriend.

“Please don’t start again with how much hyung resembles a bunny.”

“Look Doyoung would do anything for you. So stop worrying and tell him to be kind once Jaemin comes. Now let’s go or I’ll miss my flight”

“I told him that but he said that he has _many things_ to talk about with Jaemin with that creepy smile of his… Can’t you talk to him? He’ll listen to you” Jeno continued in the elevator trying to persuade the older.

“I’ll see what I can do. Now get this in Doyoung’s car.” He handed Jeno his bag and suitcase.

“Why? Where are you going?” he asked confused but loaded the luggage to the car anyway.

“I’ll go tell your hyung that we’re ready to leave”

“You can just call him… Hyung! Don’t tell me…”

“C’mon Jeno. I’ll be gone for two weeks. Shouldn’t I give hyung a goodbye gift?” He winked and laughed as he heard Jeno shouting a “You’re disgusting” behind him.

~

Doyoung was exhausted but at least he got everything ready for tonight. It was New Year’s Eve and as usually he threw a small party at his house to welcome the New Year with their friends. Since many of their friends were from abroad they couldn’t spend the holidays with their families each year so they gathered at Doyoung’s flat.

Even though Yuta wouldn’t be there since he left to Japan to spend Christmas with his family, many of his friends who now were also Doyoung’s would be there. And of course most of Jeno’s friends would come as they did every year. So it was pretty stressful for Doyoung to prepare for tonight.

After he made sure that everything was perfect he started getting ready as his guests would start arriving soon.

~

It’s been already ten o’ clock and most of their friends were here. Ten and Johnny, Kun, Winwin and Jungwoo had arrived just like most of Jeno’s friends. Except Jeno himself.

“The lovey dovey couple will be here soon. Jeno just texted me.” Renjun grinned at Doyoung. That kid was pure evil.

 

Oh yeah, a few months ago Jeno announced to Doyoung that he and Jaemin were now boyfriends. Jaemin had been accepted to the same university Jeno attends and had moved back from the US permanently. That brought the two boys close again and the rest were history. Or Renjun just refused to give more details to Doyoung about Jeno’s love life.

According to the small boy, Jaemin was pretty cool and not that bad after all. He was oblivious to Jeno’s feelings and never intended to hurt him by leaving just like that.

Now Doyoung wasn’t against Jaemin himself. Call him an overprotective mother but he wouldn’t accept anyone as his precious Jeno’s boyfriend. So when the younger asked him to bring Jaemin on New Year’s Eve to meet him of course he accepted. And of course he felt anxious.

Jeno had warned him not to interrogate Jaemin and make him feel uncomfortable. Yuta had also said something like that when he drove him to the airport but soon dropped it and complained about Jeno calling and getting in the way of his love life or something. Doyoung didn’t pay him much attention.

The point was that Jaemin would stay with them for a couple of days. And they were enough for Doyoung to reach his conclusion about Jaemin.

 

After he had gulped down another glass of wine and scolded Chenle and Jisung for drinking too he heard the door opening. _They must be here._

He quickly moved to the door and as soon as it opened he was engulfed in a tight hug.

“Hyung! It’s been so long” Oh Jaemin’s voice had gotten even deeper now. And is he… _TALLER THAN ME?!_

“Jaemin h-hi” Doyoung tried to push Jaemin so he could breathe. The younger finally released him and gave him a bright smile. He had grown up into a full man since Doyoung had last seen him. He was tall and lean, his baby fat and cute cheeks mostly gone (but not completely). His big smile was the same however. Just like his clingy and touchy behavior.

“Hyung you’ve gotten even more handsome!” Jaemin grinned at him after Jeno took his coat and coaxed them to move in the living room with the others.

Doyoung was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hold his cold façade. Jaemin was still just like an adorable kid.

“Jaemin how have you been? You’ve grown up so much” Doyoung smiled at him as he saw Jeno looking at him with his piercing gaze.

“I missed you so much hyung! I always asked Jeno to come and meet you but he kept putting it off” he pouted and looked at Jeno who turned his gaze elsewhere pretending that he wasn’t listening to their conversation.    

“Oh really?” Doyoung smirked at his direction and then ushered Jaemin to join the other’s telling him that they’d catch up tomorrow when they’d be alone.

So Jeno was afraid of Doyoung meeting Jaemin huh?

Soon he joined Ten who kept complaining about the way Doyoung had decorated his Christmas Tree, making them engage in another argument.

There was only half an hour before the New Year finally came. (They had already drunk most of the wine and the younger boys had almost emptied a bottle of vodka that Haechan had secretly sneaked in. They had decided to play truth or dare making everyone join their game but thankfully it ended quickly as they discovered a mistletoe and decided to play with that. Needless to say that Jungwoo might end up with a boyfriend by the end of the night as Haechan forced him under the plant with Lucas, one of Jeno’s classmates.)

As Doyoung was cleaning some spilled wine on the carpet before it could dry he heard the door bell. _Weird no one else was supposed to come. Unless Jaehyun and Taeyong left early from their family dinner._

Kun who was helping him gave him a confused look and got up to open the door.

After a while he heard cheers and many screams (probably from Chenle) and got up to see who it was.

“…it was the only flight I could catch. Just in time right?” He heard as he reached the front door.

“But hyung, why didn’t you say anything” Jeno complained.

“Because I wanted to surprise you. There was also a possibility that I would come here past twelve”

“Did you bring us gifts?” Jungwoo asked excitedly but then his face fell when Yuta removed his coat and had nothing else with him.

“Of course. I just left my suitcase in my house before I came here. I didn’t have time to unpack sorry” he teased him and then turned his eyes and looked directly into Doyoung’s.

“Hey Dons! I hope you didn’t miss me much?” he smirked at him and followed Doyoung who rolled his eyes in response and moved in the living room.

“Don’t worry your ugly face wasn’t missed.”

“You and I both know that you don’t really believe that” Yuta circled his arms around his waist and nuzzled their noses together. Of course Doyoung didn’t believe that.

They slowly leaned in and Doyoung could smell Yuta’s aftershave. A mix of vanilla and sandalwood. Maybe he should push him away and keep his cold act a little more. But he did miss Yuta. Just a bit though. _Yeah right_

“Ew hyungs”

“Jeno! Let them be” _Oh maybe I did misunderstand Jaemin. Such a nice kid_

Yuta (who was just about to kiss him) smirked and released him turning to the two boys looking at them.

“Ah, you must be Jaemin. Nice to finally meet you. Jeno talks _all_ the time about you” Yuta smiled at Jaemin and eyed a flustered Jeno.

“ _Hyung!”_

“What? It’s the truth. Oh Jaemin come with me.” He grabbed the younger boy and led them further inside (not before whispering to Jeno _“Stop getting in the way of my love life”_ ) “I have _so much_ to tell you about Jeno.  One time he cried…”-Jeno following behind whining. He turned grinning at Doyoung who had an amused smile on his face at their childish acts.

Doyoung looked at the clock on the wall. There were a few minutes left before midnight.

Thinking back to the past year so many things had happened. And every single one added an important memory to Doyoung’s life. He wished for next year to be able to spend New Year’s Eve again with the people he loved. And of course for the new year to be even greater than the last one.

He gave one last look at everyone who had gathered in the living room before joining them to start the countdown.

Doyoung was satisfied with his life. He had his nice, cozy apartment, a stable job and of course his sweet angel, Jeno. His friends were probably a good add to his life but he wouldn’t admit that. _And_ a perfect boyfriend who may sometimes be a pain in the ass but adored him and never failed to show it to Doyoung.

Yes maybe life’s good after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
